


Kiss The Girl

by ReneerDymphna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed 3 years after their battle with Pitch,  beginning when Jack and Aster finally getting together. Pitch comes back, vowing to destroy Jack's happiness and casts a spell on the boy turning him into a her. Jack goes missing and no one can find him, a new powerful female winter sprite shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter contains M/M sex, if this bothers you please do not read. Otherwise Enjoy~ 
> 
> I marked this as underage because I plan to have Jack be 17, almost legal age but ya know!
> 
> I do not own ROTG, if I did it would in no way be for children :3

It had been 3 years, 3 long years since they had defeated Pitch. Everyone had settled back into their regular routines with one difference, Jack. Jack had in his own way wormed into the hearts of all the other guardians, they felt more like family now and Jack even took up residence with North in the pole. He had a secondary room with Aster when he felt the need to get away from the elves and the giant jolly man himself, North rather loved his liquor. Jack was a bit of a light weight having changed at such a young age and for being so small in size, not that it had ever stopped North. All the guardians seemed to enjoy drinking together and just letting go so much that it seemed to be a weekly event, but this weekend would end a bit differently than the many before it.

It all had started normally, everyone had shown for their weekly "Meeting" and had been going at it for a few hours. Jack was only on his 4th drink but he had already lost control of himself, which led to his drunken confession to one very shocked Aster.

"You know when you wiggle your nose when I annoy you, it's cute. I like you very much and I think we should touch tiddlywinks." Jack had boldly said/yelled at the poor Pooka who was now blushing but no one could see through all his fur. "Uhh...Jackie boy...ya alright there mate?" Aster responded trying to keep his liquor blurred mind and libido in control. Jack just grinned, "Yup, I sure am" he grinned tossing his staff to the side followed quickly by his sweatshirt, "So how we doing this?!" he yelled pumping his arms. 

North just burst out laughing saying how he saw this coming, while Tooth gave a quick 'Oh my!' covering her face in both hands embarrassed by the boy revealing himself so quickly. Sandy was floating upside down a big smile on his face making rude hand gestures hinting as to how this would be ending. Aster gave the boy a quick up and down humming in appreciation before he noticed the others also looking at the boy, "Mine..." he growled gathering up the boy and his things before tapping the ground twice opening up a hole to his warren.

Barely managing to keep his hands off the boy as they make their way down his tunnel to the warren he lifts Jack and has him wrap him legs around his waist so he can easily carry him to his home. Practically running into his house and down underground to his nest bed he deposits the boy following him quickly down after tossing his hoodie and staff at the door. Holding himself over the boy he looks down at his flushed face leaning down rubbing his cheeks and neck with his face cooing happily. As he slowly maps his way down the boys upper body nipping and licking along his path, making note of each spot her receives gasp and moan at for another time. Humming happily at his soon to be mates moans he grunts after coming to his pants, tugging them quickly down and off the boy giving Jack a look of appreciation at his lack of underwear. 

Giving a nip to the inside of jack's thigh, his own erection twitching in excitement at the sound his action pulled from the lad. Lifting Jacks legs and resting his knees on his shoulders, spreading the boys cheeks he lazily licked at the boys opening occasionally sliding his tongue inside trying to get him relaxed and open. 

Jack's body clenched on the probing tongue hands flying to clutch onto the bunny's ears like a lifeline. Twitching slightly trying to force himself relax, only able to once Aster brought one hand around to stroke his erection slowly giving an appreciative groan.

Sliding his tongue around inside the boy, stretching as well as trying to lubricate while Jack moaned and twisted slightly in his grasp Aster's name whispering off his lips like a prayer. Feeling that the boy was as ready as he would be Aster pulled away giving a brief chuckle at the sound Jack gave when he released his cock. Jacks arms flying to grab bunny's arms, grabbing at his fur. Aster Pressed his own erection to the boys entrance he growled out "Mine.." as he slowly pushed forward trying to go as slow as possible when he heard jack start making whining sounds, obviously in pain. Once past the initial muscles to his entrance he was able to move more easily, bending down to kiss the boy trying to keep his mind off the discomfort knowing it would get better for the boy shortly. Once fully sheathed in Jack he sat back up and waited while Jack shifted below him, clamping down on his cock, "Sweet gods, Jack....so tight" He hissed out through clenched teeth using all of his will power to not plow into the poor boy.

A few short moments at and unable to hold out any longer,he was blinded by the need to claim his mate. Aster pulled out until just the head remained inside Jack before pushing back inside hard growling completely oblivious to his pained whine. A few rough thrusts later and Aster knew he had hit the right spot as Jack threw his head back giving a strangled cry followed by a loud moan with his next hard thrust.

"Oh....fuck....oh fuck, oh fuck! Aster, do that again!" He gasped out starting to try and meet Aster's thrust, Jack's erection bouncing between them begging for attention. As if hearing it's silent prayer Aster reached down between their bodies and began stroking Jack's cock in time with his thrusts. The stimulus from both Aster's hand and cock pounding inside him proved to be too much for jack as he moments later exploded, his seed flying in ribbons of white all over his own chest, Aster's name screaming off his lips. Groaning as Jack's walls tightened on his aching cock, Aster moved his hands to the boys hips thrusting erratically knowing his firm grip would leave bruises but uncaring in his moment of passion. Looking down at the place where both of their bodies joined Aster growled out a single word, "mine..." before he himself burst filling Jack with his seed. As he emptied himself in the now exhausted limp boy he bent down, clamping his teeth firmly on his left shoulder marking the boy as his mate. The mark a sign of their bond that would warn other Pooka, if they still existed to not touch the boy without his expressed permission in anyway. 

Releasing Jack to fall back, he collapsed next to him feeling happier then he has in a long time. Jack himself smiled weakly, now ready for a long nap. Giving one another a quick kiss they settled to do just that, but not before exchanging a few words, "Might be a bit late Snowflake, but I Love ya."  
"Right back at you, ya perverted Kangaroo." Jack responded, laughing Aster ended the conversation with, "We have to thank that Giant Russian now, don't we?" Jack just joined in laughing.

As the two settled in for a much deserved rest they failed to notice the figure in the shadows, "I will take your happiness, Aster. You will be left with nothing but fear and sadness once I and done with you." the figure said to itself before vanishing in the darkness letting the two new lovers have their moment before it would all come crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry being being gone so long, destroyed my computer and just was not able to afford a proper replacement until now :) I'm picky and most likely spent more than I should have on it but I'm back! 
> 
> I have a few stories now and working on one other as a gift that I will be putting up soon so I can only guarantee once monthly updates maybe 2-3 depending on work and life.

Aster awoke before Jack, and stretched out across his nest popping his joints. Smiling down at Jack as he mumbled in his sleep he pushed his hair back form his face before moving to get up. Deciding to go ahead and head to North's himself to thank the giant man he headed from his home after leaving a short note next to his bed to let Jack know where he would be and that I he would be back shortly.

Just minutes after Aster thumped his foot on the ground creating a tunnel to travel to the pole in and left a new form entered the room. Pitch stepped out from the shadows rubbing his hands together as he made his way over to the bed, "Well, well what do we have here? A tired little winter sprite all alone and exposed." Laughing quietly he moved up the side of the bed as Jack slowly stirred and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Bunny....that you?" he asked out in half a slur barely awake. "Do not insult me, acting as if my voice sounds anything like that overgrown rabbits!" Pitch snapped out bitterly. Fully waking up jack jumped up reaching for his staff but before his hands could close around it Pitch took a pouch that was strapped on his hip and mixed it with his black sand before blowing it over the boy. The black sand circled Jack with a faint hint of sparkle in it, and before he could yell out for help he was unconscious hanging over the side of the nest his Staff just inches from his hand. A sly grin formed its way across Pitch's lips as he circled around the bed to end up next to Jack's head. Bending down he picked up the boys staff, his black sand slwoly covering it, reforming it into a more curved shape. A thin line of the sand connecting the two ends making it look like a proper bow. "Now that your little staff is less than a threat, it's now time for you. Bunny would die if he lost you, but just making you forget.....well that just wouldn't be enough." Thinking he ran his hand through his hair slowly before narrowing his eyes a slight huff leaving him as the idea hit him. "Now, if he completely lost you......now that would be just _horrible_!" Cackling to himself to set to work, bending down over the boy a glow of excitement in his eyes. 

Placing the boys now former staff turned bow and moved his hands to either side of the boys head and began to chant in a tongue long forgotten by some, his black sand swirling around his body as it began to levitate and change. Slowly his legs turned more shapely, thickening just slightly at the thigh. His hips widens and waist narrowed before his chest grew to form breast. His hair grew out longer, and his genitals changed forming that of a females. While his face stayed mostly the same it did become slightly more filled in and curved, making him look like a young woman about 18 years of age. 

As his chant came to an end a light burst from Jack's body as he inhaled deeply before setting him back down in the nest. Stirring slightly, Pitch moved him quickly stripping himself of his cloak and dressing the girls body in it. The fabric being of mystical material quickly adjusted itself to the more petite body, changing length and wrapping securely around her form. Removing his dark blue belt from his pants he had on underneath he wrapped it around her waist to ensure the robe stayed closed tightly. Nodding happy with his job, he grabbed Jack and the bow and escaped into the shadows with her. 

Pitch traveled a few miles outside of Burgess and come out in a dark tunnel. He dropped Jack and her bow to the ground before moving away from the body, leaving her to awake on her own. "Best of luck Jackie....make sure and find your way back to Bunny, I'll be watching" Laughing to himself he walked back into the shadows ready to sit back and watch the show.

Jack slept on into the next day, body exhausted after it's transformation. It was mid-afternoon when he awoke, dizzy and confused. Sitting up she looked around, not knowing where she was. Standing on shaky legs, she kicked the bow by her feet with her first step. Looking down she knew that it must be hers she could just feel it, so she picked it up and with one hand on the wall walked slowly to the cave entrance. Outside the cave was madness, all sorts of sprites both winter and spring where running/flying around calling out a name. "Jack" one of the male spring sprite nearest to her called out, "Jack Frost!?" he tried again, echoed by all the others calling out this name only stopping to ask an occasional forest animal or spirit if they have seen this 'Jack Frost'. The boy spotted her and ran over a distressed look in his eyes, "I'm sorry Miss, have you seen Jack Frost?"

"No..." she answered her voice soft and sounding kind of broken, "I don't know Jack Frost....I don't even know who I am." she answered looking down and off to the side embarrassed. "Oh.....oh! You must be new then!" the boy said, looking slightly more excited. "Come with me and I'll take you to some other winter sprites, they can help you!" Smiling slightly she moved from the cave and followed after the boy, passing many other sprites on the way. It only took a few moments before she was standing in front of a older female winter sprite, who smiled down at her, "Do not fear my child, for you are born to a wonderful season. Tell me your name." Her voice was soft and calm as she spoke, unsure how to answer the girl just shook her head and looked away. The boy who had found her earlier chimed in, "She doesn't know who she is Morana." 

"Ah, I see then. How about we give you a name?" Perking up she smiled a big smile nodding at the woman. The older woman stepped back with a gasp startling the girl who smile dropped almost instantly from her face. Catching herself the woman quickly moved to fix the situation, "I'm sorry...it's just your smile looks so much like...his. My Jack's." A sad smile crossed her face but she was quick to cover it up. "He has just gone missing and not even his mate can find him..." Nodding some what understanding the girl placed her hand over the woman's, "I understand, and I am sure you will find him." The look of confidence in the girls eyes only reminded Morana more of her lost son and she couldn't help but believe that this girl was right. "Alright, little one. A good name for you I believe would be Linnae. It's means small blue flower and I believe that is would fit you perfectly. Do you like it? Linnae?"

"Linnae..." she tried it on her lips, it seemed to fit so she nodded thrilled to have a name. "Well then...Linnae, it seems you have been gifted with a bow. Lets get you some arrows and teach you to use it. Sprites have been going missing lately and a girls got to be able to defend herself." Smiling Morana put her arm around the girls thin shoulders and lead her from the forest. Glancing back as she heard a loud desperate voice calling for this Jack Frost as well she found herself shocked by the large grey rabbit she spotted in the middle of the group, calling the name out the loudest. His green eyes sending a spark right down her spine causing her heart to speed up. 'Who is that?' she wondered to herself as she was lead away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter I typed up just now on break. Sorry for any misspellings :)
> 
> Alright then the names I picked.  
> Morana - Goddess of harvest, witchcraft, winter and death-Slavic  
> Linnae- means small blue flower- Scandinavian
> 
> Just kind of pulling names out and making characters lol. :) Hope you liked it. Will try to update either this weekend or at least within a weeks time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, a bit short I know but I needed to get Aster & Jack's coming together out of the way! This was my first sex fanfiction scene so I hope it passes! Please review and let me know what you think good or bad :3


End file.
